The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Peperomia plant botanically known as Peperomia argyreia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Costa Rica’.
‘Costa Rica’ was discovered as a naturally occurring leaf mutation of an unnamed Peperomia argyreia plant in May of 2014. The new cultivar was discovered in a population of Peperomia argyreia plants in a controlled environment and cultivated area of Odense, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Costa Rica’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in May of 2015 in Odense, Denmark. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.